Luck
by IrishgirlE
Summary: When Morgan says something about luck and Reid agrees he wonders on the young genius' opinions on luck. And Reid has wanted to tell his story for so long. Rating is due to mentions of self-harm.


_**I don't even know when I wrote this story so sorry if it's not great. I might do a story with Reid's brothers and sisters if you're confused. If any of the characters are OCC then I'm going to say this was after a case so they are probably tired and not themselves.**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds or Reid and Morgan.**_

_**There is mentions of self-harm and a suicide attempt in this fic, so if you have a problem with that do not read.**_

_**Anyway on to the story...**_

"It's really lucky we found her." Morgan commented.

Reid looked up from his phone. "Yeah." He agreed quietly before returning to texting.

"Really? You just… 'yeah'. No big rant on how there is no such thing as luck or… I dunno."

Reid stopped, sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket. They were walking to the car and Reid stopped in freezing cold weather.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Morgan."

Morgan stared at him.

"No one on the team knows anything about me, really. And I like it better that way. So what I tell you, you don't repeat."

Morgan nodded. "But can we go to the car, 'cause I'm freezing."

Reid didn't answer but he resumed walking and Morgan copied his stride.

The only sound to break the silence was the whir of the heater. Morgan was silent while Reid tried to get up the nerve to tell him whatever it was.

"Since I was seven years old, I've never forgotten anything. School books, appointments, train tickets, that sort of thing. But two years ago on the twelfth of September I forgot my cell. I had only left my apartment ten minutes so I turned back and raced back home.

"I knocked on the door and there was no answer which was weird because my brother was visiting and he didn't have any work that morning and he was up when I left. I went inside and my cell was on the table but… my brother's like - a bit OCD. He would've answered the door, he would've had to. I broke into his bedroom and there he was… my brother, sitting on the edge of his bed… a knife pressed into his wrist.

"Never in my life have I forgotten something, but that day I did. And my brother's still alive because of it."

"You never told me you had a brother." Morgan said finally.

Reid snorted. "I have a very big family, Morgan. We're not _all _related but I wasn't an only child, not by far." Reid was quiet for a moment. "He's my twin brother. Well we're triplets but we didn't know about him for a decade."

"You have a… right. You know Spencer, that might not have been luck i-"

"What, it was my subconscious?" Reid demanded quietly.

Morgan nodded.

"If it were my subconscious surely it would have told me before my brother was scarred for life, it would have told my before he lost half his fluids on the bedroom floor. He hadn't cut himself since we became triplets, I checked. So how would my subconscious know?" He fumed his hands curling into fists so tight his knuckles were white.

"I don't know Reid."

"When I was about… six, I think, I had my appendix out. I had this friend called Tony. Tony is not the kind of person you should associate with. He lived down the road for me, we were good friends. Someone had the ingenious idea to give us some knives to entertain ourselves.

"We were all at fault in that – we probably shouldn't have tried knife fighting. But long story short Tony stabbed me in the abdomen. Rushed to hospital. Turned out my appendix was close to bursting. I hadn't noticed. Me saving my brother – luck. Me getting stabbed – luck, in the end anyway."

Morgan stared at Reid. "Wow, Reid you've got a lot of weird stories."

Reid laughed. "Yeah" he agreed quietly.

"Is your brother, okay?"

"I want you to meet him." Reid blurted out.

"What?"

"I… I've two little brothers, two little sisters – one of whom is in prison, a whole bunch of nephews and nieces and a lot of friends who are a stone throw away from turning insane. One day, something will fall through the cracks and I am terrified that it will be him." Reid declared in a tiny voice.

"You want a bodyguard for your brother." Morgan asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I want someone else who is trained to see this stuff to just… yeah I want you to be able to watch out for him."

Morgan nodded after a minute. "Yeah okay, that sounds okay."

"He might hit on you." Reid mentioned, making it sound like an afterthought.

"What?" Morgan stammered

"If he doesn't, Luke will." Reid added.

Morgan glanced over to Spencer to see him trying not to laugh. He shook his head with a tiny smile of amusement on his face.

"The Reid family is certainly interesting, isn't it?"

Morgan's only response was Reid sniggering. He grinned and started the car.

"Tell me something else about your life."

Reid grinned. "Well… growing up in a city of sin when you're under eighteen means a lot of boredom so… I was one of the good kids and I got in a whole heap of trouble…" he began.  
Morgan smiled to himself. This was going to be an interesting trip.


End file.
